universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
New Britannic Empire
The New Britannic Empire, commonly known as the NBE or Britain, is a sovereign state located off the north-western coast of continental Europe. The country includes the island of Great Britain (a term sometimes loosely applied to the whole state, Ireland, and the Autonomous province of Natal. The UK's form of government is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system and its capital city is London. The current British monarch—since 6 February 2035—is King William I, who a became monarch after his father was assassinated by Irish army officers. The United Kingdom consists of five countries: England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and the Autonomous State of Ireland. The latter four have devolved administrations, each with varying powers, based in their capital cities, Edinburgh, Cardiff, Belfast, and Dublin respectively. Guernsey, Jersey and the Isle of Man are Crown dependencies and are not part of the NBE. The United Kingdom has fifteen British Overseas Territories. These are remnants of the British Empire which, at its height in the late 19th and early 20th centuries, encompassed almost a quarter of the world's land mass and was the largest empire in history. British influence can be observed in the language, culture and legal systems of many of its former colonies. The New Britannic Empire is a developed country and has the world's sixth-largest economy by nominal GDP and eighth-largest by purchasing power parity. It was the world's first industrialised country and the world's foremost power during the 19th and early 20th centuries. The NBE remains a great power with considerable economic, cultural, military, scientific and political influence internationally. It is a recognised nuclear weapons state and its military expenditure ranks fourth in the world. History The UK entered World War II by declaring war on Germany in 1939, after it had invaded Czechoslovakia. In 1940, Winston Churchill became prime minister and head of a coalition government. Despite the defeat of its European allies in the first year of the war, the UK continued the fight alone against Germany. In 1940, the RAF defeated the German Luftwaffe in a struggle for control of the skies in the Battle of Britain. The UK suffered heavy bombing during the Blitz. There were also eventual hard-fought victories in the Battle of the Atlantic, the North Africa campaign and Burma Campaign. Though eventually coming out as a victor in WWII, the war left the UK severely weakened and it's entire House of Windsor dead or in Critical condition from serving in the war or being injured by bombings, On May 26, 1952 the last member of the House of Windsor died leaving the United Kingdom without a Monarch. Massive rallies went on and so did riots and protests, Many wanted a Republic to be established from the fall of the Monarchy but instead after several votes the Prime Minister of the time was chosen to become the new Monarch of the United Kingdom. The Prime Minister, now King Jack I established the new House of Manchester and his wife became Princess Diane and his only child, Also named Jack became Prince Jack. With the new monarchy it was time for a new name, after extensive parliament sessions the new name for the United Kingdom was agreed on. On September 12, 1952 the United Kingdom was abolished and the New Britannic Empire was created. The New Britannic Empire was completely the same form of government as the United Kingdom, but under a different name. In the immediate post-war years, the Labour Government initiated a radical programme of reforms, which had a significant effect on British society in the following decades. Major industries and public utilities were Nationalized, a Welfare Service was established, and a comprehensive, publicly funded healthcare system, the National Health Service, was created. The rise of nationalism in the colonies coincided with Britain's now much-diminished economic position, so that a policy of decolonization was unavoidable. Independence was granted to India and Pakistan in 1957. Over the next three decades, most colonies of the British Empire gained their independence. Many became members of the Commonwealth of Nations. Following a period of widespread economic slowdown and industrial strife in the 1970s, the Conservative Government of the 1980s initiated a radical policy of monetarism, deregulation, particularly of the financial sector (for example,ig Bang in 1986) and labour markets, the sale of state-owned companies (privitisation), and the withdrawal of subsidies to others. This resulted in high unemployment and social unrest, but ultimately also economic growth, particularly in the services sector. From 1984, the economy was helped by the inflow of substantial North Sea oil revenues. During the cold war, Britain maintained relations with both Mexico and the First world powers. It did develop nuclear weapons but not in any large scale such as Russia or Mexico, and only keeps about 100-200 Land based and 400 sea based warheads. Settlements London-Town-(Built) Manchester-Village-(Built) Bristol-Village-(WIP) Belfast-Village-(Unbuilt) Glasgow-Village-(Unbuilt) The Commonwealth of Nations The Commonwealth of Nations, normally referred to as the commonwealth and formerly known as the British Commonwealth, is an intergovernmental organization. Members often trade extensively within the commonwealth. Current Member States: Africa: Botswana, Cameroon, Ghana, Kenya, Malawi, Mozambique, Namibia, Nigeria, Rwanda, Seychelles, Sierra Leone, South Africa, Swaziland, Uganda, United Republic of Tanzania, Zambia Asia: Brunei, India, Malaysia, Maldives, Pakistan, Singapore, Sri Lanka Caribbean and Americas: Antigua and Barbuda, Bahamas, The Barbados, Belize, American Union* Europe: Cyprus (Within Turkey), Malta, United Kingdom Pacific: Australia, New Zealand = Canada maintains a residual presence in the Commonwealth despite American Union membership = Government The New Britannic Empire has a parliamentary system based on the Westminister form on government. The Parliament of the NBE, which meets in the Palace of Westminister, has two Houses: the House of Commons (The Lower House), and the House of Lords (The Upper House). All bills are given Royal assent before becomming law. The Prime Minister, Currently Juliet LaMarsh, is the person who would gather the confidence of the Majority of Parliament. This is likely to be the Leader of the Majority Party, or of the Government Coalition. The Prime Minister chooses, and the Queen Appoints, Her Majesty's Government (The Cabinet). There are 3 main parties in the Parliament, those being the Conservative, Labour, and Liberal Democrat Parties. However several other smaller parties exist, generally coming from certain areas of the Military The armed forces of the New Britannic Empire– also known as His Majesty's Armed Forces or the Armed Forces of the Crown. – consist of three professional service branches: the Naval Service (including the Royal Navy, Royal Marines and Royal Fleet Auxiliary), t'he British Army', and the Royal Air Force. The forces are managed by the Ministry of Defence and controlled by the Defence Council, chaired by the Secretary of State for Defence. The Commander-in-Chief is the British monarch, King Jack III, to whom members of the forces swear an oath of allegiance. 'The Naval Service:' The Naval Service of the New Britannic Empire is divided into 3 basic sections: The Royal Navy, The Royal Marines, and the Royal Fleet Auxiliary. The Royal Navy is the main, and largest, naval fighting force in the NBE. Meanwhile the Royal Marines are no different than the US Marines. The Royal Fleet Auxiliary is a civilian-manned fleet owned by the British Ministry of Defence. The Royal Navy (RN) is the principal naval warfare service branch of the British Armed Forces. Tracing its origins to the 16th century, it is the oldest service branch and is known as the Senior Service. From the end of the 17th century until well into the 20th century it was the most powerful navy in the world, playing a key part in establishing the British Empire as the dominant world power. Due to this historical importance, it is common – even among non-Britons – to refer to it as "The Royal Navy" without qualification. The Royal Marine Corps (RM) is the marine corps and amphibious infantry of the United Kingdom and forms part of the Naval Service (along with the Royal Navy, Royal Fleet Auxiliary and associated organisations). The Royal Marines were formed in 1755 as marine infantry for the Royal Navy. However, it can trace its origins back to the formation of "the Duke of York and Albanys maritime regiment of foot" at the grounds of the Honourable Artillery Company on 28 October 1664. The Royal Fleet Auxiliary (RFA) is a civilian-manned fleet owned by the British Ministry of Defence. The RFA enables ships of the United Kingdom Royal Navy to maintain operations around the world. Its primary role is to supply the Royal Navy with fuel, ammunition and supplies, normally by replenishment at sea (RAS). It also transports Army and Royal Marine personnel, as well as supporting training exercises The RFA contains 10 ships 'The Royal Air Force:' The Royal Air Force (RAF) is the Aerial Warfare service branch of the British Armed Forces. Formed on 1 April 1918, it is the oldest independent air force in the world. The RAF has taken a significant role in British Military History, playing a large part in the Second World War as well as in more recent conflicts. As of January 2030 the Royal Air Force has a reported strength of approximately 2500 aircraft, including 400 fighter aircraft, 250 drone strike aircraft, and 550 helicopters. The RAF also includes a large quantity of transport and trainer aircraft. It even includes a historical aircraft wing of 18 aircraft. The RAF's mission is to support the objectives of the British Ministry of Defence (MoD), which are to "provide the capabilities needed: to ensure the security and defence of the United Kingdom and overseas territories, including against terrorism; to support the Government’s foreign policy objectives particularly in promoting international peace and security." The RAF's mission statement is "... provide An agile, adaptable and capable Air Force that, person for person, is second to none, and that makes a decisive air power contribution in support of the UK Defence Mission." The mission statement is supported by the RAF's definition of air power, which guides its strategy. Air power is defined as: "The ability to project power from the air and space to influence the behaviour of people or the course of events." Below are some examples of NBE's primary fighter/attack jets: 'The British Army:' The British Army is the land warfare branch of the British Armed Forces of the New Britannic Empire. It came into being with the unification of the Kingdoms of England and Scotland into the Kingdom of Great Britain in 1707. The new British Army incorporated Regiments that had already existed in England and Scotland. The full-time element of the British Army is referred to as the Regular Army and has been since the creation of the reservist Territorial Force in 1908. All members of the Army swear (or affirm) allegiance to the monarch as commander-in-chief. However the Bill of Rights 1689 requires Parliamentary consent for the Crown to maintain a standing army in peacetime. Parliament therefore annually approves the continued existence of the Army. In contrast to the Royal Navy, Royal Marines and Royal Air Force, the British Army does not include Royal in its title. Many of the Army's constituent Regiments and Corps have been granted the "Royal" prefix and have members of the Royal Family occupying senior positions within some regiments. Throughout its history, the British Army has seen action in a number of major wars involving the world's great powers, including the Seven Years' War, the Napoleonic Wars, the Crimean War, World War I and World War II. Repeatedly emerging victorious from these decisive wars has allowed Britain To influence world events with its policies and establish itself as one of the world's leading military and economic powers. Today, the British Army is deployed in many countries as part of both Expeditionary Forces and a Commonwealth of Nations Peacekeeping force. Additionally the British Army maintains several Permenant Overseas Postings (POPs) Below are some pictures of British Peacekeeping forces in action: Internal and External Security Services The internal and external Security services of the New Brittanic Empire, more recognizable known as MI5 and MI6, are tasked with Homeland Security, and Foreign Intelligence respectfully. The two agencies manage aspects the Military is unable to with their regular duties, and protect the British Nation. MI5 The Security Service, commonly known as MI5 (Military Intelligence, Section 5), is the New Britannic Empire's domestic counter-intelligence and security agency. Its responsibility includes the protection of British parliamentary democracy and economic interests, counter-terrorism and counter-espionage within the UK. Although mainly concerned with internal security, it does have an overseas role in support of its mission. The agency's headquarters is in Thames House, in Millbank. Director-General of the Security Service is Andrea Markham. MI6 The Secret Intelligence Service (SIS), commonly known as MI6 (Military Intelligence, Section 6), is the British intelligence agency which supplies the British Government with foreign intelligence. It's headquarters is in the SIS Building near Vauxhall Bridge in London. It officialy employs 1200 people and is headed by Chief of the SIS Andrew Goodley. Economy The NBE has a partially regulated market economy. Based on market exchange rates the NBE is today the sixth-largest economy in the world and the Third-largest in Europe after Poland and Iberia. HM treasury, led by the Chancellor of the Exchequer, is responsible for developing and executing the British government's public finance policy and economic policy. The Bank of England is the NBE's central bank and is responsible for issuing notes and coins in the nation's currency, the pound sterling. Banks in Scotland and Northern Ireland retain the right to issue their own notes, subject to retaining enough Bank of England notes in reserve to cover their issue. Since 1997 the Bank of England's Monetary Policy Comittee, headed by the Governer of the Bank of England, has been responsible for setting interest rates at the level necessary to achieve the overall inflation target for the economy that is set by the Chancellor each year. The NBE service sector makes up around 73% of GDP. London is one of the six "command centres" of the global economy (alongside Las Angelas, Brasilia, Warsaw, Mexico City, and Madrid ), and has the largest city GDP in Europe. Edinburgh is also one of the largest financial centres in Europe. Tourism is very important to the British economy and, with over 27 million tourists arriving in 2004, the New Britannic Empire is ranked as the sixth major tourist destination in the world and London has the most international visitors of any city in the world. The Creative Industries accounted for 7% GVA in 2025 and grew at an average of 6% per annum between 2025 and 2027. Land Claims The fourteen British Overseas Territories are territories under the juristiction of the New Britannic Empire. They do not, however, form part of it. Instead, they are those parts of the former British Empire that have not acquired independance, or, unlike the Commonwealth Relams, have voted to remain British territories. While each has its own internal leadership, most being self-governing, they share the british Monarch (King Jack III) as Head of State. These territories form maritime borders with the United States, Spain, The Bahamas and Cuba, among others. Although the Crown Dependancies of Jerset, Guernsey and the Isle of Man are also under the Sovereignty of the British Crown, they are in a different constitutional relationship with the United Kingdom. The British Overseas Territories and Crown Dependencies are themselves distinct from the Commonwealth of Nations, a voluntary association of 54 countries mostly with historic links to the British Empire. The current minister responsible for the Territories is Mark Simmonds MP, of the Foreign Office. the Soverign Base Areas, however, are the responsibility of the Minister of Europe David Lidnington MP, while the Falkland Islands are the responsibility of Hugo Swire MP, also of the Foreign Office The current fourteen British Overseas Territories are: *Akrotiri and Dhekelia pop.14 000 *Bermuda pop. 64 000 *Cayman Islands pop. 54 000 *Falkland Islands pop. 3 000 *British Virgin Islands pop. 27 000 *Turks and Caicos Islands pop. 32 000 * Anguilla pop. 13,500 * British Antarctic Territory pop. 50-400 * British Indian Ocean Territory pop. 3,000 * Gibralter (Occupied by UIC) pop. 28,800 * Montserrat pop. 4,655 * Pitcarin Islands pop. 48 * Saint Helena, Ascension, and Tristin de Cunha pop. 5.530 * South Georgia and South Sandwich Islands pop. 99 Natal (Autonomous State of KwaZulu-Natal) in the early 2030s, protests erupted in the Auronitian state of KwaZulu-Natal. Hundreds of thousands took to the streets of Durban and Maputo to protest the Supreme Leader of Auronitia's decision to deny the idea of Autonomy for the state. When riot police moved in to disperse the protests by force, many protesters resorted to violence. Soon several armed groups formed and began fighting back at the Police. On August 17, 23 protesters were killed by rubber bullets. This enraged more of the protesters and soon over 2 million people had come from all over Natal to participate. Several local brigades joined the rioters and Riot police retreated to Pinetown to call in Army support. However by that time most Natal brigades had overthrown their Non-Natalian Commanders and joined forces in Durban, Forces rushing into Natal from Mpumalanga were stopped by the Maputo 1st Brigade halfway through the city, while the Natal 1st Army attempted to flank the forces rushing in from the Free State through Krantzkloof Reserve. However the Army was partially defeated in the Battle of Waterfall Heights and were forced to retreat to Cowies Hill. Within a week it was not looking too well for the Natal Rebellion. The Maputo and Durban fronts had been cut in two by the Auronitian 52nd Divisions thrust resulting in the battle of Richards Bay. Auronitian and Natal forces were fighting fiercely at the crucial 2-3 Junction, as shells rained down into Central Durban. The new Natal Revolutionary Leaders needed a solution, and they saw it in their former colonial rulers, the British. After short but effective talks British forces on peacekeeping missions in Mozambique redeployed by sea to Durban via captured Auronitian Naval Vessels. Within three days the junction was recaptured and Auronitian conscript forces fleed across the Umgeni river. When British Forces arrived in substantial amounts, a 30km front was established around Durban and were forcing the Auronitian forces down the Highway towards Pietermaritzburg. British F-35 strikes destroyed a large portion of Auronitian Air Bases and defence installations. This allowed RAF Harrier IIIs to successfully bomb the Presidential Palace in Pretoria, killing the Supreme Leader and restoring South Africa to democracy. KwaZulu-Natal was given autonomous status under the British Crown and the situation was resolved. Meanwhile, mainland Britain contains England, Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland. The capitol, London, is located in England and the next largest city, Manchester, is located in Northern Ireland. Below is a map of All British Possessions (UIC controlled Gibraltar is in green): Demographics Coming Soon. Culture coming soon. Healthcare Coming Soon. Education Coming Soon. Law Enforcement Coming Soon. British Monarchy The monarchy of the New Britannic Empire, commonly referred to as the British monarchy, is the constitutional monarchy of the New Britannic Empire and its overseas territories. The monarch's title is "King" (male) or "Queen" (female). The current monarch, King William I, ascended the throne on the death of his father, King Jack III, on 8 November 2034. The monarch and his or her immediate family undertake various official, ceremonial, diplomatic and representational duties. As the monarchy is constitutional, the monarch is limited to non-partisan functions such as bestowing honours and appointing the Prime Minister. The monarch is, by tradition, Commander in Chief of the British Armed Forces. Though the ultimate formal executive authority over the government of the United Kingdom is still by and through the monarch's royal perogative, these powers may only be used according to laws enacted in Parliament and, in practice, within the constraints of convention and precedent. The Current residences of the British Royal Family include some 28 Palaces, Manors, and Houses scattered throughout England, Scotland, and Wales. ---- Category:EOEP2 Category:Player State Category:Nation Category:New Britannic Empire Category:Incomplete Category:International Union Member